Bad
|-|Synopsis= Bad is a character in the Abnormalverse. A violent bloodhound with a terrible relationship with humans and animals alike. Bad eventually meets a masked man and becomes a companion to him, adopting his desire to take revenge on a world he believed had wronged him. He earned his name when his new master took note of his extremely aggressive behavior. Bad was the one who originally helped Václav escape from a Containment Facility when he was finally arrested and confined. Bad is an oddity, in that he's an animal with an Abnormality. |-|Appearance= Bad is an average adult bloodhound, albeit slightly larger than normal. His right eye appears to be completely damaged, and he has injuries all over his body from years of abuse and fighting. |-|Personality and Relationships= Personality Relationships |-|History= Bad was originally under the care of an abusive owner, who would come home drunk and hit his own puppy until he was too weak to stand. He would also neglect to feed the dog, forcing Bad to find and kill rodents that were littered around the home to survive. He would become sick multiple times as a result, and his owner wouldn't do much to help him. |-|Skills and Abnormality= Skills *'Tracking' - Like all bloodhounds, Bad is a talented tracker, capable of hunting down anyone once he's captured their scent. He's relentless in his search. *'Intelligence' - Bad may be slightly more intelligent than fellow members of his species, as he is capable of forming effective strategies on his own to combat his enemies, despite just being a dog. He is also able to use his Abnormality efficiently, and avoid its weakness. *'Strength' - Bad is quite strong, so much so that he can bite one's index finger clean off their hand. He's mauled a number of people and animals with his raw strength alone. Abnormality Bad wields the Jackson Five, an ability that directly compliments his skills as a tracker and a killer, and avoid harm to himself if the situation calls for it. Sense Manipulation Bad is capable of manipulating all five senses; touch, taste, sight, hearing, and smell, on either himself or those around him. Despite the seeming complexity of this ability, Bad proves that he can use it without issue, quickly altering the senses of others to throw off their attacks. With this ability, Bad can grant the deaf hearing, as well as sight to the blind. Animals are as susceptible to Jackson Five just as much as humans are, allowing Bad to hunt down prey as he pleases. He can also create sensations and trick the senses. If exposed to them for a sufficient amount of time, the effects can linger even after the death of the user. However, they're otherwise temporary *'Sense Giving/Removal' - Bad can grant as well as remove senses from a person, rendering them entirely disabled unless Bad gives them back their sense. He will often remove some or even all senses from a person, rendering them unable to fight back against his assaults. *'Illusion Manipulation' - Bad can create strange illusions that a victim will see. These are very realistic, capable of even being "touched", though their warped appearance is a tell that something is wrong. Bad can create decoys of himself to trick the victim, or even send "duplicates" of himself to harm an enemy, which they'll be able to legitimately feel because of their senses being controlled. With enough time, Bad can alter the environment around his enemies entirely, and make individual victims see completely different things. *'Sense Enhancement' - Bad can increase the senses of others and himself. He uses this on Václav and himself to make them both impossible to sneak up on, but can also use it offensively by increasing one's senses to unbearable levels. Aversion |-|Notes= |-|Art= Category:Slapson Characters Category:Animals Category:Male Characters Category:Character Sheets Category:Abnormalverse Characters Category:Abnormalverse Characters (Redux)